Mobile Suit Victory Gundam
|image=Victory_Gundam_Poster.jpg; Poster V gundam Title.jpg; Title Screen Logo Mobile Suit Victory Gundam.jpg; Logo |shortname=MSVG |era=Universal Century |media=Anime |episodes=51 |japanese start=April 2, 1993 |japanese end=March 25, 1994 |producer=Sunrise |chardesign=Hiroshi Osaka |mechdesign=Hajime Katoki, Junya Ishigaki, Kunio Okawara |artdirector=Shigemi Ikeda |storyscript=Hideki Sonoda, Kazuhiro Kanbe, Ken Oketani, Minoru Onoya, Sukehiro Tomita |director=Yoshiyuki Tomino |music=Akira Senju }}Mobile Suit Victory Gundam or is an anime television program set in the Universal Century timeline. It consists of 51 episodes, and was directed by Gundam creator Yoshiyuki Tomino. The series was first broadcast on TV Asahi (and its ANN stations), and later by the anime satellite TV network, Animax, across Japan and later its respective networks worldwide, including Hong Kong, Southeast Asia, East Asia, Latin America, and other regions. Story ''Victory Gundam is set in U.C. 0153 and succeeds the Crossbone Vanguard conflict of Mobile Suit Gundam F91. The greatly weakened Earth Federation comes under attack by the BESPA forces of the spaceborne Zanscare Empire; only the League Militaire stands in their way. The Victory Gundam is the League Militaire's secret weapon against the invading BESPA forces. Overview Victory Gundam was ''the first of four ''Gundam television series that aired in Japan sequentially from 1993 through 1996, the second longest Gundam television show with 51 episodes (SD Gundam Force is the first, with 52 episodes). The show featured th second youngest protagonist in a Gundam anime: 13-year-old Uso Ewin. It is another one of Tomino's "kill 'em all" series. The main cast casualty rate of the League Militaire (especially the Shrike Team) as well as the Zanscare was extremely high. For instance, two members of the Shrike Team were vaporized in their normal suits by a beam saber. According to Tomino, while Victory Gundam was being produced, Sunrise merged with Bandai over his objections. The negative feelings resulting from these events made Victory Gundam his most personally hated Gundam series. In fact, his interview on the Memorial DVD Box's initial printing booklet was entitled, "Don't buy these DVDs because you should not watch them!!", similar to an admonition included in the final DVD volume of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. It was also rumored during the production of this series that Tomino suffered from depression. Tomino, as with the original Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, had to contend with a great deal of pressure from sponsors and other interested parties. The first episode was originally intended to be the fourth episode, but pressure from a major investor (Bandai) to show the main mobile suit from the start led to a confusing change to the early episode order. Additional pressure came with merchandising interest to put battleships in the series, while the main stage was on Earth. As a compromise and irony, the strange BESPA battleship/motorcycle mixture vessels that made up the Motorad Fleet made their appearance. Some people point out the death rate as mentioned above had a great deal to do with Tomino's depression and frustration while working on the show. In contrast, his later works, such as Turn A Gundam and Gundam Reconguista in G avoid large casualty amounts. Openings and Endings Openings: * Stand Up To The Victory by Tomohisa Kawazoe (episode 1–31) * Don't Stop! Carry On! by RD (episode 32–51) Endings: * Winners Forever by infix (episode 1–31) * Mou Ichido Tenderness KIX.S (episode 32–51) Episodes Characters League Militaire/Earth Federation Forces *Uso Ewin *Shahkti Kareen *Marbet Fingerhat *Odelo Henrik *Tomache Massarik *Warren Trace *Suzy Relane *Karlmann Dukartuse *Haro *Flanders *Elischa Kranskie *Karrel Massarik *Martina Kranskie *Oy Nyung *Otis Arkins *Leonid Almodovar *Romero Marabal *Ester Chavarri *Robert Gomez *Jinn Gehenam *Hangelg Ewin *Muller Miguel *Oliver Inoe *Junko Jenko *Peggy Lee *Kate Bush *Helen Jackson *Maheria Meril *Cony Francis *Juca Meilasch *Francesca O'Hara *Miliera Katan *Kranskie *Batstraff Massarik *Belle Kranskie *Mubarac Starn Zanscare Empire *Maria Pure Armonia *Fonse Kagatie *Cronicle Asher *Katejina Loos *Tassilo Vago *Mutterma Zugan *Arbeo Pippinden *Fuala Griffon *Duker Iq *Renda de Paloma *Kill Tandon *Metchet Rubence *Goze Barl *Lupe Cineau *Azis Baggi *Ernest Rigel *Neneka Nibrou *Liole Sabat *Wattary Gilla *Misaki Aizawa *Mathis Walker *Henry Douglas *Haz Kaif *Torri Ares *Hein Godwald *Gettle Dupre *Kwan Lee *Karinga Vogel *Kishowl Bagwatt *Garry Tunn *Kazoo Miura *Zubroch Simonev Other *Mandella Soone *Lob Olesches Mechanics League Militaire/Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *LM111E02 Gun-EZ *LM111E03 Gunblaster *LM312V04 Victory Gundam *LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam *LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa *LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam *LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam *LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam *LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam *RGM-119 Jamesgun *RGM-122 Javelin *ZM-S06S Zoloat Vehicles and Support Units *Alexandria-class (refit) (Gaunland) *Battle Speed Boat *Camion *Clop-class *Core Fighter Carrier *CS-H926 Setter H926 *La Vie en Rose *Ra Cailum-class *Reinforce *Reinforce Junior *Salamis Kai-class *Sinope-class *Transporter *White Ark Macedonia Army Mobile Weapons *Gwigsy *RGM-109M-5 Heavygun Vehicles and Support Units *Missile Buggy *Salamis Kai-class Civilians Mobile Weapons *MW544B Sandhoge Vehicles and Support Units *Aineias Zanscare Empire Mobile Weapons *ZM-A05G Recarl *ZM-D11S Abigor *ZM-S06G Zollidia *ZM-S06S Zoloat *ZM-S08G Zolo *ZM-S08GC Zolo Kai *ZM-S09G Tomliat *ZM-S14S Contio *ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn *ZM-S20S Jabaco *ZM-S21G Bruckeng *ZM-S22SC Rig Shokew for Imperial Guard *ZM-S22S Rig Shokew *ZM-S24G Gedlav *ZM-S27G Domuttlia *ZMT-A30S Birknau *ZMT-A31S Doggorla *ZMT-D15M Galguyu *ZMT-S12G Shokew *ZMT-S13G Godzorla *ZMT-S16G Memedorza *ZMT-S28S Gengaozo *ZMT-S29 Zanneck *ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan *ZMT-S34S Rig Contio Vehicles and Support Units *Adrastea-class *Amalthea-class *Angel Halo *Battle Bike "Kou" *Battle Bike "Ohtu" *Callisto-class *Croaking *Einerad *Keilas Guilie *Lysithea-class *Marilyn-class *Overhead Hawk *Sinope-class *Squid-class *Twinrad *ZMT-A03G Galicson Production On the 12th of July, 2016 at 15:01 CST, anime distributor Right Stuf, Inc. and anime producer Sunrise Inc. announced that Gundam Reconguista in G would be available, alongside Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Collection 1. Reconguista in G would be available on Blu-ray, whereas Mobile Suit Victory Gundam would be available on both Blu-ray and DVD coming October 4, 2016. Character Sheet Victory Gundam Character Sheet 007.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 008.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 009.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 010.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 011.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 012.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 013.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 014.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 015.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 063.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 064.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 065.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 066.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 016.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 017.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 018.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 019.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 020.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 021.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 022.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 023.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 024.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 025.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 026.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 027.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 028.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 029.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 030.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 031.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 032.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 033.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 034.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 035.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 036.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 037.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 038.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 039.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 040.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 041.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 042.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 043.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 044.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 045.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 046.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 047.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 048.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 049.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 050.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 051.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 052.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 053.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 054.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 055.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 056.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 057.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 058.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 059.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 060.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 061.PNG Victory Gundam Character Sheet 062.PNG Gallery Victory Gundam Laser Disc 01.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 1 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 02.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 2 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 03.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 3 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 04.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 4 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 05.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 5 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 06.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 6 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 07.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 7 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 08.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 8 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 09.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 9 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 10.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 10 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 11.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 11 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 12.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 12 Victory Gundam Laser Disc 13.jpg|Victory Gundam Laser disc Vol. 13 Victory Gundam DVD 01.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 01 Victory Gundam DVD 02.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 02 Victory Gundam DVD 03.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 03 Victory Gundam DVD 04.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 04 Victory Gundam DVD 05.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 05 Victory Gundam DVD 06.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 06 Victory Gundam DVD 07.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 07 Victory Gundam DVD 08.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 08 Victory Gundam DVD 09.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 09 Victory Gundam DVD 10.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 10 Victory Gundam DVD 11.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 11 Victory Gundam DVD 12.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 12 Victory Gundam DVD 13.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Vol. 13 Victory Gundam DVD Memorial Box.jpg|Victory Gundam DVD Memorial Box Victory Gundam Blu-ray Box I.jpg|Victory Gundam Blu-ray Box I Victory Gundam Blu-ray Box II.jpg|Victory Gundam Blu-ray Box II VG.jpg Gundam V Article 1.jpg|Newtype column Gundam V Article 5.jpg|Newtype column Gundam V Article 2.jpg|Newtype column Gundam V Article 3.jpg|Newtype column Victory Gundam Wedding Asylum.png|Newtype Column Gundam V Article 4.jpg|Newtype column Gundam V Article 6.jpg|Newtype column Victory Gundam Newtype why must we be fighiting.png|Newtype column Gundam V Article 7.jpg|Newtype column Victory Gundam Mikimoto.jpg|Haruhiko Mikimoto Illustration Victory Gundam Earlier Character Designs.png|Victory Gundam Earlier Designs Victory Gundam Disc I.jpg|Soundtrack Victory Gundam Disc II.jpg|Soundtrack Victory Gundam Disc III.jpg|Soundtrack Victory Gundam Characters Lineart 01.jpg|Victory Gundam Characters lineart Victory Gundam Characters Lineart 02.jpg|Victory Gundam Characters lineart Victory Gundam Characters Lineart 03.jpg|Victory Gundam Characters lineart Victory Gundam Characters Lineart 04.jpg|Victory Gundam Characters lineart Victory Gundam Characters Lineart 05.jpg|Victory Gundam Characters lineart Victory Gundam Characters Lineart 06.jpg|Victory Gundam Characters lineart See also *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Side Story'' *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Novel)'' *''Go! Go! Our V Gundam'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam V Exodus Project'' *''Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon)'' *''Victory Gundam Mobile Suit Variations'' *''Mobile Suit V Gundam (Manga)'' Chronology Notes & Trivia *The anime is the first Gundam television series since Mobile Suit Gundam to feature a totally original cast with no returning characters. *It is assumed by some Gundam fans that the protagonist, Uso Ewin, is the great grandson of the late Char Aznable, based on the surname of Uso's mother (Miguel) being the same as Char's last lover, Nanai Miguel (in Char's Counterattack). This series takes place 60 years after the events of Char's Counterattack, so this is considered by fans to be plausible. However, Tomino has officially denied the theory on several occasions. External links * Victory Gundam Official Website (Japanese) * Gundam Official Other Gundam Series List * Victory Gundam on Sunrise Inc International Section * Victory Gundam on Sunrise Inc List of Works by Year (Japanese) * Victory Gundam on MAHQ ja:機動戦士Vガンダム